The Other Red Paladin
by The Dragon Bi
Summary: He had always dreamed of this moment, but he never thought that it would come. He looked up at the magnificent mechanical beast, and as he walked up to it, the Red Lion opened up to him. Finally the Coranic would get his chance. Basically what if the red lion had chosen Coran in The Ark of Taujeer episode.


**Hey Everybody! This is my first story and I hope that you like it! Reviews are Welcome!**

* * *

The lions were in trouble. Allura and Keith were gone and a Galra ship was attacking an innocent Taujeerian ship. Though the castle had made an effort to shoot down the Galra's weapon's systems, it wasn't doing much good. Over the coms, the paladins were shouting, "WHERE IS KEITH?! WE NEED VOLTRON"! Coran sighed, "Oh, if only there was another who could pilot the Red Lion".

As soon as he said this, a brilliant idea entered his mind. He sprinted to his room, dug through his closet, and found what he was looking for. His own Paladin armour. Alfor had given it to him as a joke, but Coran had loved it.

As soon as he was changed, Coran ran to the Red Lion's hanger. He looked up at the magnificent beast, "Finally, Alfor. I will walk in your footsteps"! He bowed to the Red Lion and continued, "Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but since you have chosen to bestow this honor upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept"!

Once he finished his speech, the Red Lion growled and bent towards him, and opened her jaw. Coran let out a squeal high enough to rival Lance's. Coran ran in and sat in the pilot's chair. As he did, the panels around him lit up, and he could hear the paladin's shouts about how the ion cannon was about to fire.

Coran grinned and grabbed the controls, "Let's go save the Paladins Alfor". He piloted the lion out and saw that the ship was about to fire it's cannon. He fired the Red Lion's Cannon and took out the ship's ion cannon and then flew over to where the other paladins were.

"Keith is that you?" Shiro shouted out, sounding relieved. "Not exactly!" Coran shouted back to the now flabbergasted Shiro. "WHAT THE QUIZNAK?!" Lance shouted out, very surprised. "Coran? You're piloting the Red Lion?" said a very confused Pidge. "Yup!" Coran cheerfully responded.

Lance grinned, "I can't wait to see the look on Mullet's face when he finds out that you flew Red". Shiro sighed, "Alright everyone. Let's take down that Galra ship. FORM VOLTRON"!

Coran gasped as he felt the lions connect and all of the paladin's minds linked together to form one, and he felt the Red Lion become an arm and connect with the rest of the lions. "This is amazing!" Pidge shouted. "How are you doing Coran?" Hunk asked. "Are you crying?" Lance asked, smirking. Coran, who was indeed sobbing in joy, said, "This is the best day of my life! I'm an ARM"!

"It's awesome right?" Pidge said. "YES!" Coran shouted, having never been this happy in his life. "Ok guys, Coran and Pidge, fire at the ship with all that we've got." Shiro said grinning.

Voltron swooped in and attacked the ship, eventually destroying it. No one noticed the single escape pod in the background as they headed to help the Taujeerians. They lifted up the ship and helped them into space and flew them to a nearby peaceful planet.

As soon Coran headed out of the Red Lion, Red flew out of the hanger door. Coran decided that the lion was just taking a victory lap as the doors flew open and he was squashed into a huge group hug.

"Dude that was so awesome!" Hunk said. "Where's the Red Lion?" Shiro asked. Coran frowned, "I don't know. She just flew out to space and-". Coran was promptly cut off by the REd lion flying in.

Keith and Allura excited said lion who sat down on her haunches. "I thought you guys said that you said that you needed help?" Keith said after being quashed by Hunk and threatened by Shiro to never do that again.

Everyone grinned and Lance said, "We actually didn't need you Mullet. Coran was able to fly the Red lion". Both Allura and Keith's mouths fell open and Pidge took a photo of the looks on their faces and sprinted off before anyone could stop her. "WHAT?!" Allura shouted as Keith chased after Pidge.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the story! Now off to have season 8 murder me! Bye!**


End file.
